From Tennessee To Asgard
by ohcaptianmycaptian15
Summary: Drexel is new to Asgard and has to go to training school there. She meets a young Thor and Loki. Loki/OC Thor/Sif
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Authors note: _I don't own any of this except for Drexel. _**

* * *

Just when I thought my day was getting better, I looked up and saw how wrong I really was. I saw my Aunt Mary coming down the hallway frantically. Meg was talking about something, probably about last night's soccer game. I don't think she saw my Aunt. Hopefully.

"No, Drexel, I _swear._ Dave didn't really smoke that much. You really should lighten up about this."

"Yeah." I said not really paying attention. Is my Aunt looking for me? Or is she here for Grace? Why is she look so freaked? What's wron-

"Drexel. Are you even listening? I think he may have taken 2, maybe 3 hits. He probably wouldn't have done anything if you were there, but your stupid Uncle made you leave."

We shared a long look, in total agreement. Then half a second later Meg was back to talking.

"Anyways he was just excited. I mean we beat Notre Dame!" Meg started shaking me, "Yo! Your boyfriend scored the winning point! He was excited so just cut him some slack."

"That's not even it. It was like his 8th time smoking in the past two weeks. I'm sorry, but if I ever want to reach my goals before I graduate I shouldn't be with a guy who cares more about weed than me. Not to mention the fact that hes going to get fat from all the munchies." I paused for a breath and that's all Meg needed to jump right in before I finished.

"I don't ever want to think of a fat Dave."

I actually got a chance to finish, "Plus kissing him is disgusting because it's still on his breath."

Meg made a disgusted face, "Too bad he's so hot."

I rolled my eyes, not realizing I was showing my annoyance with her shallowness.

Then I saw her. My Aunt was standing there. I saw something in her eyes that I had never seen before. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Drexel, say goodbye to Meg. We're leaving." My aunts voice was shaky.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'll explain later just let's go!"

And that's when I realized the look in her eyes was fear.

* * *

We finally reached the car and I was wondering what was happening. What was so urgent to where she had to pick me up from school? And why didn't she pick up McKenzie?

We rode for about 5 minutes of pure silence. Then she started to talk, "Drexel, there has been so much that you don't know about. But before I tell you what I'm about to say, don't you ever forget how much I love you and how no matter what I need you to trust me, okay?"

I tried to swallow down the shakiness in my voice, but I couldn't. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Just tell me you know how much I love you and that you can trust me."

She was really starting to scare me. "Of course I know you love me. I love you so much and I trust you with all of my heart, please just tell me what's happening."

We pulled up into the driveway, and she turned to look at me. I couldn't help but notice the red tinge in her eyes. Had she been crying? Then she said, "You know how you never get sick? And how you can do things others can't?" I nodded. "Well, baby, that's because you're special. You always have been. You weren't the daughter of my sister though. You're real mother was a very powerful woman. And she wasn't a very well liked person where she lived. She knew she was about to be executed back at home, so she left you here. She didn't want you to live alone without a mother. Sweetie, she loved you so much that she was trying to protect you."

I tried to talk, but nothing would come out.

"Sweetie, there's more to it. But this is where I need to know that you trust me." I just nodded again, knowing that if I tried to speak nothing would come out. "There are different realms in this universe. I know it sounds crazy, but I just need you to know it is the absolute truth. You are originally from Asgard. Your mother's name was Amora, and she was one of the best Asgardian spellcasters. She came to our realm and met your father. That's how you were brought into this world. But you have to go back. They are threatening our family if you don't return. You would be much better off there too. You will be powerful. Everyone there will love you."

That's when I found my voice. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Aunt Mary looked so hurt after I said that. "You know I would never joke about something like this."

"Do you really think I'm buying this? It's not funny. I don't know why you're doing this?"

"Honey, please!"

I got out of the car and ran inside the house. I ran all the way up to my room and slammed the door. I collapsed onto the bed. That's when I realized I had been crying. It's not like Aunt Mary to lie. She's usually brutally honest. Did she really think what she was saying was true?

_Believe in her, for you will soon believe soon._

The old voice kept repeating in my head. So this is what it must feel like to be sick?

* * *

I couldn't see.

All I could hear was the same phrases repeating themselves.

_Drexel, come to me.  
Follow your destiny.  
You shall become a powerful Asgardian as was your mother.  
You shall use your power for good. _

I asked into the darkness, "Who are you?"

_I am known as the Allfather of the Gods. I am Odin._

"What do you want?" I asked.

_Listen to your Aunt my child. We shall meet soon enough._

* * *

I woke up shortly after that. Call me crazy if you want but that dream felt like it was something more than a dream. I sat on my bed thinking of how I should approach my Aunt. After I few minutes I realized what I was going to do.

I looked in the mirror to make sure I wasn't too crazy looking. Luckily, I didn't look awful except for my puffy eyes. I guess I cried more than I thought.

Downstairs I found my Aunt sitting in her big chair in the living room. She looked up at me as she heard me coming around the corner, and I couldn't help but feel guilty for causing the heartbreak that I could see in her eyes.

"Aunt Mary, I'm sorry about earlier. I want to hear what you have to say though." I said trying to hold back the tears. I don't know why this subject made me so emotional; I was usually stronger than this.

"I just want you to know everything I have told you is the truth, honey, I would never lie to you."

I nodded my head before I said, "How do you know that they want me back?"

"Odin, the King of Asgard, came to me in a dream. He gave me his word that he would keep on the lookout for you."

I sat there. I just let that sink in, realizing that's what happened to me. I knew it was more than a dream. "When do I have to leave?"

"Today. Soon. They'll be here to do God knows what in a few hours. I don't want you to leave, but it's where you belong." She said putting forth no effort to hide her tears.

Aunt Mary handed me a glass of water and I chugged it down. The reality of the situation was starting to sink in. I had to pack my things up. I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to everyone. They're all going to remember me by how grumpy I was today. I doubt they'll even notice I'm gone. I won't get to break up with Dave. I don't even know what to think of this Asgard place. I won't fit in. I'm just a 16 year old girl from Tennessee who has never been out of the state, let alone a different realm. I don't want to go-

"Drexel," Aunt Mary said interrupting my thoughts, "I put something in your water. It'll make you go to sleep for a little while. I heard its painful your first time going 'realm traveling'. I don't want you to show up sore and cranky." She finished talking like what she had said wasn't weird.

"You drugged me?" I said sleepily.

"I wouldn't say 'drugged'. I believe help is a better word but either way I did it because I love you." She said smiling.

That all I remember before I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Sorry if this is confusing so far. I just wanted her to get into Asgard. Please feel free to tell me if I messed something up or the facts are wrong! Review this and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A_uthors Note: Sorry this is really short. But please enjoy!_**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

_Wake up, child. _

I woke up to a strange woman's voice. As I started to wake up more all the past events started coming back to me.

"Have you awakened dear?" Her voice was amazing. I knew before I looked up that she was going to be beautiful. I was right. She looked like she was going to be a very important person.

"Huh?" I said, distracted by my own thought.

The woman smiled at me. She didn't look like an alien like I had pictured when I was first told about Asgard. I don't even know if I'm in Asgard yet.

"Where am I?" I asked, adding a smile to the end of my sentence because I came off a bit angry.

"You are home child. That is all you need to worry about" The woman said, not really answering my question how I'd hoped.

"Why don't you look like an alien?" I asked, immediately regretting the question as soon as it escaped my lips.

The woman's laughter was like music. "Our worlds are very similar. There are no aliens in this realm." She must have seen the confusion on my face. "I am being rude. I am Frigga. Wife of Odin. I will be helping you adjust to the first few days of your training and life back in Asgard."

"Oh… so... I'm not an alien?" I. Am. So. Dumb.

"You are not." She responded with a warm smile. I don't see why she hasn't walked away from me yet.

"I'm sorry." I replied. I was embarrassed and I just wanted to go home.

"Volla has told me much about you." She told me, ignoring my apology.

"Who's that? And how does she know me?" I haven't even been here 10 minutes and people were already talking about me. Geez!

"Volla is one of one of the trainers at the school you will be attending. She sees alternate visions of ones future. You have a bright future ahead of you. You shall be powerful in the future." Frigga told me. I had no idea what was happening.

"Oh." Way to go Drexel. You sound so smart. Except not.

"Welcome to your new life." She shook my hand. It was kind of an odd moment for her to do that but maybe it's just something that happens here.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you." I said trying to sound semi-intelligent.

"I have never met someone in such a manner before- unconscious and a lot of power. Do you know how you had all of this power before coming to Asgard?"

I started to tell her that I was told in a dream that I was going to be powerful, but something told me not to. So I told her the partial truth. "I have no idea."

"Hmm, strange. Anyways, do not be worried with making friends and fitting in. All will be well here." Frigga said losing some of the sharpness in her voice. "Most of the young Asgardians will look up to you for the power that you store. Drexel, are you not thrilled to meet your roommate?"

No. "Of course!"

"Excellent!" Frigga said, thankfully ignoring my awkwardness.

She smiled at me even though I was obviously freaked out. It was like she was genuinely happy that I was there. Honestly, she made me kind of happy to be there. I smiled back at her.

"Are you ready to begin your new life, Drexel?"

I looked up at her and started to think about how beautiful she was. If I make it through my training I hope I look beautiful like her. For a second I thought how cool it would be to be powerful and married to a king- then my sanity came back to me. I'm just a confused kid. All I want to do is fit in here. The way Frigga is talking, it might not be all that easy with this 'power'. I don't even know what she is talking about.

"Yes. I am." I sounded way more confident then I really am.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this! I'm sorry if you didn't. Tell me what you think!_**


End file.
